Tozasareta Sekai
Tozasareta Sekai (閉ざされた世界, Closed World) is a song by The Back Horn that serves as the opening theme of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. Track listing Limited Edition #Tozasareta Sekai (閉ざされた世界, Closed World) #Mayonaka no Raion (真夜中のライオン, Lion of Midnight) #Keishō (警鐘, Warning Alarm) Lyrics Rōmanji= Akaku nureta yubisaki de sai wa furare Uchuu (sora) e ochite yuku fukaku fukaku Nidoto kaerenai yami no kanata e Kasoku shite yuku rasuto shiin (LAST SCENE) wa Dare ni mo tomerarenai Unmei o kiri hirake Kizutsuita tsubasa hiroge tobitatsu yo Kotae wa koko ni wa nai kara Dare ga tame ni kane wa naru? Zetsubouo ni michita tozasareta sekai Habataki tsuzukeru kasukana hikari e to Kitto hito wa yowaikara utsukushii to Kimi wa hohoende me futa o tojita Kakedashite yuku honoo no naka e Sayonara mo iwanaide Nandodemo nandodemo Kizutsuita ryoute hiroge sakebudarou Kotae wa kokoro ni aru kara Moeagaru sekai chizu Daenshi ga egakidashita shin seiki Seija no inori wa kasurete kiete yuku Sanbika no hibiku yoru gasu-shitsu no dōbutsu wa Iki taeru toki made hito o shinji tsuzukete irunoni Unmei o kiri hirake Kizutsuita tsubasa hiroge tobitatsu yo Kotae wa koko ni wa nai kara Dare ga tame ni kane wa naru? Zetsubouo ni michita tozasareta sekai Habataki tsuzukeru kasukana hikari e to Mou ichido shinjiru dake no yuuki o motte Mou ichido utagau dake no chisei o motte Saigo made sekai o mitsume tsuzukete yuku Saigo made sekai o mitsume tsuzukete yuku |-| Kanji= 赤く濡れた指先でサイは振られ 宇宙(ソラ)へ落ちてゆく 深く深く 二度と帰れない闇の彼方へ 加速してゆく ラストシーンは 誰にも止められない 運命を切り拓け 傷ついた翼広げ翔び立つよ 真実(こたえ)はここには無いから 誰がために鐘は鳴る? 絶望に満ちた閉ざされた世界 羽撃き続ける微かな光へと きっと人は弱いから美しいと 君は微笑んで目蓋を閉じた 駆け出してゆく 炎の中へ さよならも言わないで 何度でも何度でも 傷ついた両手広げ叫ぶだろう 真実は心にあるから 燃え上がる世界地図 堕天使が描き出した新世紀 聖者の祈りは掠れて消えてゆく 賛美歌の響く夜 ガス室の動物は 息絶える時まで人を信じ続けているのに 運命を切り拓け 傷ついた翼広げ翔び立つよ 真実はここには無いから 誰がために鐘は鳴る? 絶望に満ちた閉ざされた世界 羽撃き続ける微かな光へと もう一度 信じるだけの勇気をもって もう一度 疑うだけの知性をもって 最後まで世界を見つめ続けてゆく 最後まで世界を見つめ続けてゆく |-| English= The die are cast by fingertips soaked red And they fall deep, deep into space To the yonder of darkness, where they can't return again The accelerating last scene Can't be stopped by anyone Open up destiny You'll spread your wounded wings and take off Because the truth doesn't exist here For whom does the bell toll? In a closed world filled with despair You'll keep flying toward the faint light "Surely it's because people are weak, they're beautiful" You smiled and closed your eyes You'll start dashing into the flames Without even saying goodbye No matter how many times, no matter how many times You'll spread your wounded hands and shout out, right? Because the truth exists in your heart The world map will burn up In the new century that the fallen angel drew The prayers of saints graze by and vanish On the night when hymns resound, the animals in gas chambers Continue to believe in humans until they breathe their last Open up destiny You'll spread your wounded wings and take off Because the truth doesn't exist here For whom does the bell toll? In a closed world filled with despair You'll keep flying toward the faint light Once again, have as much courage as you believe Once again, have as much intelligence as you doubt We'll keep watching the world until the end We'll keep watching the world until the end Videos Full Version Category:Songs Category:Openings